


A Plea of Hope

by Silver_Flair



Series: Pay Back [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coma, F/M, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: He was the last one,She was the first one,They were the same one,But they were different.She was hope, he was death,She was life, he was dead.His time was done,Hers had only just begun.





	1. The Beginning

He was alone

_ alonealonealone _

 

The sky was dark, the tree of life looming overhead.

Blood, the blood of the people, dripping from its leaves.

_ Bloodbloodblood _

 

It was raining red, his eye catching it all.

Forever sealed within his mind.

_ They’regonegoneallgone _

 

The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya had won,

Madara got his dream.

_ NarutoSakuraSasukeSaiYamato _

 

Sai had been the first to go, sacrificing his life for a child.

Yamato was next, his chakra absorbed by Kaguya.

Then Sakura, using everything she had to try and save her mentor.

Naruto and Sasuke had died together, their bodies ripped apart.

 

Once again, he was the last one alive.

_ Minato-SenseiRinObitoKushina-sama _

 

He never got to tell Minato that he thought of him as his father.

He could never ask Rin for forgiveness.

Obito died smiling at him.

Kushina-sama was the mother he never had.

 

How ironic, Team Seven’s luck has won again.

It is the last alive, even if it’s only one person.

_ KurenaiKibaAkamaruHinatoShinoAsumaShikamaruInoChojiGaiNejiLeeTenten _

 

So many dead,

Everyone,everything dead.

Their chakra, their life, absorbed by the deranged Goddess

_ Deaddeaddead _

 

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t right!

How did this happen?

How could they have changed this?

 

With the last of his strength, Hatake Kakashi, the last human alive, whispered his first plea to the Gods.

 

“Please, anyone, anything. I beg of you, help us.”

_ Helpushelpushelpus _

 

For the first time since the War started, They answered.

 

**“HATAKE KAKASHI OF KONOHA, WE HAVE HEARD YOUR PLEA, AND WE HAVE ANSWERED. TO THE PAST YOU WILL GO, THE PRESENT YOU WILL CHANGE, AND THE FUTURE YOU WILL PREVENT.”**

 

Hatake Kakashi died with a smile upon his lips, and tears upon his face.

 

And more than a hundred years ago, Uzumaki Nozomi opened her eyes.

 


	2. The Ocean

They were confused, and didn’t understand what was happening. An ocean, they were floating in an ocean of memories. Drowning in water, _no blood_. One was vivid, beautiful. An ocean of stars. The other haunting, and filled with jagged rocks.

 

They were drowning.

 

They held _sorrow_ in their heart, _hatred_ and _pain_. Emotions stronger than anything.

 

She was alone, so alone. She was always alone. Why didn’t anyone stay with her? Was she that bad, that wrong? She didn’t know how to love, she didn’t know how to care.

 

But that’s not right.

 

He was happy, so very happy. He had family that stayed by his side. He was innocent and filled with joy. He had never seen death, and had never felt loss.

 

But that’s not right either.

 

They choked. A wave of memories overwhelming them.

 

_A kunai thrown in the midsts of a war, a flash of yellow, and the scream of death. A screech of laughter as they are thrown into the air, caught. Brown eyes, and a purple tattoo, the red stain of blood. Skipping rocks on the ocean, learning hopscotch by the bridges. Being thrown from the cave, the crunch of bones as they were crushed. Red hair, and purple eyes, family, they were safe. The death of pack, why were they never good enough?_

 

She is sorry, she is so sorry.

 

He is happy, he is so happy.

 

But that still isn’t right.

 

She, _he_ , didn’t know what was happening to her, _him_.

 

She didn’t know where the sorrow was coming from.

 

He didn’t know where the happiness was coming from.

 

Last she knew, she was playing with her mother by the river.   
Last he knew, _he was dying on the battlefield, alone._

 

She had slipped on a rock while her mother’s back was turned, and fell down. Her head hurts.

_He was bleeding from the cuts crisscrossed upon his body. His lungs burn._

 

She remembers the scream of her mother.

_He remembers the voices of Gods._

 

She remembers someone with her when she couldn’t stay awake.

_He remembers being alone when the pain became to much._

 

But she also remembers being alone

_But he also remembers family._

 

She remembers being twenty-nine years old.

_He remembers being four years old._

 

She remembers a battlefield of blood.

_He remembers a island of red hair._

 

She remember walking home to her father’s death.

_He remembers screaming in delight as his father returned home._

 

She remembers the shrine to her dead mother.

_He remembers the love of a mother._

 

She remembers sorrow and pain.

_He remembers innocence._

 

She remembers being a he.

_He remembers being a she._

 

She remembers being a Hatake.

_He remembers being a Uzumaki,_

 

She remembers a village to protect.

_He remembers an island of protection._

 

She remembers having a pack, and then not.

_He remembers always having a family by his side._

 

_She remembers dying alone, under the tree._

He remembers slipping on rocks by the river.

 

She remembers voices of Gods.

_He remembers the scream of a mother._

  


She remembers.

_He remembers._

 

They remember.

 

They remember the pain of pack, disappearing one by one. Of never being good enough. But they also know they are, they have family by their side. Family that will never leave.

 

They remember Rin, and Obito. They remember a father that died, and another that left. They remember an Uzumaki that was brighter than the sun, and an Uchiha that was the moon. The remember the pink of cherry blossoms in the winter.

 

They remember the laughter of red hair, and the ties that go deeper than blood. The remember a mother than never leaves, and a father that always returns. They remember endless cousins that come by every day to play, and teach lessons.

 

They cry, because they remember it all.

 

They are Uzumaki Nozomi. They are Hatake Kakashi.

 

They lived in the village of Konohagakure, and spent their life in its service. They died for the people of this world.

 

They live in Uzushiogakure, and are one of its people. They have only just begun to live.

 

They lost their pack, but gained a new one. Then they lost that one as well.

 

But they have one, don’t they?

 

They have family here, and family is pack.

 

Pack is home. Home is pack.

 

Konoha use to be home, but now Uzushio is home.

 

The pack is alive, their family is alive.

 

_Protect our pack_

 

Make them safe

 

_Pack_ pack

 

_Pack_ is _home,_ home _is_ pack.

 

_Hatake Kakashi_

 

Uzumaki Nozomi

 

_Uzumaki_

 

Hatake

 

_Nozomi_

 

Kakashi

 

We were once Hatake Kakashi of Konoha.

 

_They_ want _to_ destroy _my_ pack.

 

The _goddess_ thinks _she_ can _take_ my _home?_

 

They are now Uzumaki Nozomi of Uzushio.

 

They were sent through time by the Gods themselves, to protect the future.

 

To make it right.

 

S _he_ wouldn’t let the them be destroyed again.

 

She would protect them, even is she had to die again for it to be so.

 


	3. Waves

A shout of fear and worry echos down into the depth of their ocean, where they had retreated to become more than pieces of a puzzle stuck together; They look up, the sound causing a wave of memories to disturb the peaceful quiet they had managed. 

 

_ The laughter as their father chased them, the skilled ninja running slowly to lengthen the game. “The evil ninja will prevail! No one can defeat me!” Their father laughs evilly as he strikes a pose. Only to go down with a shout as their cousin jumps from the top of their house onto him. “Don’t worry my beautiful Princess, the magnificent hero is here to save you!” He too strikes a pose, his foot upon their fathers’ head. They burst into a fit of giggles, that only grow in strength as their aunt picks them up and proclaims, “We have no need for men! Women are stronger than the evilness of a ninja, and the arrogance of a hero!” Before running down the trail and across the river. _

 

Bubbles rise from their mouth as they giggle at the memory, before another snatches their attention.

 

_ “Daddy, I don’t want chu to go.” They pout, clinging to his pants. Their father laughs, reaches down to pet their long red hair. “Don’t worry my ruby, I’ll be back before you know it! Just a few nights of closing your eyes, and then!” They jump in excitement, pulling on his hand as they wiggle. “What, what daddy?” Father grins, holding onto their hand tightly. “I’ll be there, I promise you.” His purple eyes darken with emotion. “I promise you my ruby, I’ll be there.” They giggle happily, hugging him. “Daddy’s always right!”  _

 

They wiggle in excitement as they realize who the voice belongs to; Their father is home, just like he promised! They had only closed their eyes to go to sleep  _ three _ times! Their wiggling disturbs the seaweed, causing it to relinquish it’s hold upon them. They push their legs against the ocean’s floor, using their legs to kick them to the surface of the water. 

 

As they approach their eyes begin to burn from the brightness of the sun, but their excitement encourages them to continue on. When they surface, instead of the sky they were expecting to see, there is a plain white ceiling.

 

Whereas in her ocean she was clear-headed and calm, outside of it she feels fuzzy and weak. A loud yell draws her attention to the left, where an open door leads out of the the room, into the hallway. 

 

The sound comes closer, bringing along with it the echo of footsteps. She slowly turns her head as it reaches the door, seeing the dark green of her father’s fingerless gloves as they grasp the doorframe. 

 

“Nozomi,” Her father whispers, tears falling down his face. “My beautiful ruby.” Her father staggers to the edge of the bed, grasping her weak hand in his battle-hardened ones. 

 

At his touch, she lets out a sob of pain, twitching as if in a seizure.

 

_ It _ **_hurts_ ** _ it _ **_hurts_ ** _ it _ **_hurts_ ** _ it _ **_hurts_ **

 

Already, her body’s coping with two sets of memories, her brain rewired to think as  _ pack _ instead of  _ family _ ; a confusing, conflicting dance of competing emotions. 

 

So when her daddy touches her hand, and a flood of emotions not her own reaches her senses it’s too much. 

 

Her body overwhelmed, it goes into shock. She’s not aware of time passing, of her father shouting, and clan nurses running into the room, she’s not aware of her mothers crying.

 

All she knows is she is drowning in emotions,  _ fear _ , that aren’t her own,  _ anger _ . Emotions from people who feel so much,  _ worry _ , and so deeply, _ love _ .

 

She does not know another month passes.

 

What she does know is that something reaches out to her, pulling her in and saving her from the waves of emotion. A steady anchor to protect her, the island she calls home. 

 

She wakes up again, weaker than before, yet stronger than ever. 

 

It’s night time, her mother is asleep on the chair beside the bed. Her father on the floor, leaning against the wall, a sword by his side.

 

She moves, breathing deeply as gravity seems to push her down.

 

Her parents, trained shinobi, wake. Alert, and protection of their daughter.

 

Her eyes meet her mothers, who stills before letting out a sob.

 

“Nozomi!” Her mother reaches out, as if to touch her, before freezing; remembering what happened the last time someone did that.

 

“Mama, I’m okay now.” She smiles at her parents. “The waves hurt, but now they don’t.”

 

Her daddy frowns, leaning closer to her. “Ruby, what do you mean by waves?” 

 

“Your waves Daddy, Your waves hurt my head, but not it doesn’t.”

 

He opens his mouth, as if to ask more questions. Being stopped by her mother, who gives him a glare. 

“We don’t need to talk about this now.” Her Mama smiles at her, tears in her eyes. “Nozomi, can I hold you?”

 

She beams, happy and excited. “Yes!” She holds out her arms, reaching for them.

 

Immediately they lunge towards her, taking her small body into their arms and holding her close.

 

She closes her eyes, breathing in their scents.  _ I’m home, we have a home. Our pack, beautiful and perfect. _

 

She clutches them close,  _ I will protect this, no matter what. _


End file.
